Corpsetalia: Who Has The Will To Live?
by benji-boi-narcissism.docx
Summary: It's the 100th anniversary of WWI, and to celebrate the future and honor the past, some of the nations try the Sachiko Ever After Charm to ensure peace and honor their bonds. However, being misinformed on the ritual, they find themselves in Heavenly Host. Will they escape? Who will live? #hetalia #corpseparty #corpsetalia #death #rituals #Sachiko charm #WWI #horror #suspense #scary
1. Chapter 1

Cameras flashed around the meeting room as the speaker continued with his speech. It was a proud day for all the nations today; it was the hundredth anniversary of the first world war.

"In our profession," he started. "Centuries are nothing in the long run." He flipped a page. "But in this last century, we've overcome some of our greatest trials, faced our greatest fears, and created bonds stronger than any war can break." Everyone in the room took a moment to pause and smile at one another, pride on each person's face. "Now, I recognize the year of our Lord of 2019, and how just a hundred years ago we stood from the ashes of the Great War, to now, where we hold hands to solve our problems with civility and honor. Thank you."

The room burst into a round of applause as Germany walked down from the podium. He and many others were crying after the emotional speech, proud that they had all overcome a century filled with turmoil and pain. As he returned to his seat, every nation he passed shook his hand, a few stopping him to take a photograph for their nation's newspapers, a few kissed his cheeks, a few hugged him. He could not stop smiling as he made his way back, so very proud of his nation and its progress. He and his people had fought hard to end the stigma around Germans after so many decades of distrust, and here he was, well loved and respected around the world and room. As he sat down, still beaming, England went up to the podium to address the room, alerting them that the meeting was over, but the celebrations had just begun. Everyone cheered as they packed up.

America, laughing loudly, packed up everything except a piece of paper and scissors and made his way over to Japan. He struggled through the joyous crowd, but instead of being frustrated like he usually would have been at this ruckus, he smiled and laughed with them until he found the Japanese nation. Kiku had been calmly talking with one of his constituents when Alfred popped up behind him. Even the usually serene nation showed his excitement for this festivity on his face. "Hey! Excuse me, sorry for interrupting." Alfred said, poking Japan gently with his fingers, not at all actually sorry.

Japan turned to face him, not upset over being torn away from the discussion on oil. "It's alright," he turned to the man behind him and muttered something to which the man nodded and walked away. "How can I help you, America-kun?"

"I was going to perform this Japanese-ish ritual with some of the allies in a bit," America started. Kiku raised an eyebrow. "I just wanted to make sure it was right or if you had advice on it?" He asked, holding up a white piece of paper with the figure of a person in the center with a black outline.

Japan took the paper to look closer at it. It didn't look like anything his people did annually or religiously. "This is a Japanese ritual?" He asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Ish." The American replied. "I found it on this Japanese website, it said it was a friendship ritual. You get people to say "Sachiko, we beg of you" for as many people that are participating, and then rip the doll." He shrugged, that was all he knew. "It's supposed to promise good tidings between the people who perform it if I read it right. I figured that was the best thing we could do for today besides drink and eat." He smiled.

Japan stared at the doll for another minute before handing it back. It seemed harmless enough, and it was appropriate for the date. The first time he'd seen America get the mood right. "It's not something my people perform usually so I do not know too much about the ritual, but it seems like a fun idea." He handed the piece of paper back.

"Rad," America said as he started to cut out the doll.

Kiku smiled at his enthusiasm. "You can join us if you'd like," America said looking back up from the paper. "You were an ally during the Great War after all."

"That sounds like it would be fun, thank you America-kun." Japan followed the other nation as he went to go and find the other allies of the Great War. They found Italy first, who was ecstatic to be included since it recognized his effort in the war. Then Russia and China, America's newfounded best friends, who eagerly agreed. France was tipsy and ready for anything fun and in a group setting. England was the only one who seemed suspicious of the idea, especially when America explained that they had to beg a spirit. He was familiar with magic. Begging a spirit you know nothing about for something you're not sure of was extremely sketchy, if not dangerous. But, the others insisted he join, and he didn't want them to get themselves hurt either. He agreed with hesitation, and they whisked him off to a quiet room where they could perform the ritual.

"Wait," America said, stopping in the doorway. He turned around, searching. "I want Germany to join us." The others looked confused. Germany wasn't an ally during the War. "It'll be like, we've fully forgiven him and want him to join us in the promise of the future, you know?" America explained. The others thought that was a good idea, so three stayed in the room to make sure that no one would try to get in, the others went to look for the German. They found him laughing and posing with other nations for photographs in the center of the room. He hadn't moved from his desk. Italy ran up to him and hugged him, Germany laughing and hugging him back.

"How are you?" The German asked, stepping back to look at his friend.

"Good!" Italy shouted back as the others caught up to him. "We wanted to know if you would like to join us for a friendship ritual."

The others smiled at Germany as he looked at them with fondness. "That would be fun," he replied, smiling broadly. He was so happy, Italy thought. He hoped he would always be this happy. "Excuse me, I am so sorry, but please allow me to accompany some friends real quick." He addressed the flashing cameras and reporters who were still jotting down notes.

The nations laughed the whole time they ran back to the room to escape the press, whose cameras began flashing faster as they ran, each journalist shouting over the other. The five nations ran into the room and shut the door swiftly, hiding behind the wall next to the door. They could hear the press rush past as they tried to find the nations for interviews.

Once the noise settled, they let out a collective breath of air, and smiled.

"So, what is this "ritual" you have recruited me to join?" Germany asked the collective of the nations.

"Basically," America explained the details of the ritual and answered questions that the others had. "Understood?" He asked when he finished.

"Yes," Germany said. The others agreed. "And, thank you very much for allowing me to join in this, it means a lot to me and my people to be included again."

"You deserve it, Germany! You have overcome more than any of us!" Italy proudly announced.

"Lol, debatable with me these past decades," America muttered with a strange look on his face. It vanished as soon as the others turned to look at him, a smile showing off extremely white teeth meeting their eyes.

"I'm sorry for all the blame I pushed onto you," France said, grabbing Germany's arm in a friendly way.

"It is alright, now let's do this ritual." Germany said happily.

The eight nations formed a circle in the middle of the dead silent room. England was biting his lip, agitated. America held up the doll and addressed the other nations around him. "Alright, so like, we gotta say 'Sachiko, we beg of you'..." he counted the people quickly. "Eight times!" He smiled. "You cannot say it more and you cannot say it less, close your eyes and say it in your head." Everyone started to close their eyes, whispering the sacred words. "Open your eyes when you're done, I'll let you know what we do next after we're all ready." He closed his eyes and said, "Go."

It took them only a moment to repeat the words eight times to themselves and open their eyes. Everyone looked a little nervous, hoping to complete it correctly. Japan opened his eyes last and got a sick feeling after looking at the doll again. This didn't feel right, but this was what the website had said about the ritual, so he kept his personal feelings to himself. America held the doll out in front of him by one hand. "Ok, now grab the doll." Everyone grabbed a part of the doll.

"Let's hurry this up before I say the words again," England chidded.

"Alright, calm down," America laughed. "Hold onto it tightly, you do _not_ want to let go. We'll all pull on it until it rips in 3…. 2…. 1…."

The room echoed with the sound of ripping paper as each nation received a part of the white paper doll. "Ok, guys, now just keep the pieces of paper safe." America clapped and shook his hands together. "Put the piece in your wallet and never let it leave your side." The nations all put the papers away and headed towards the door.

"Let's go celebrate!" France shouted to the nations.

"I could get wasted," America laughed, slinging his arms around France and England.

"Let's hang out like old times, Germany!" Italy shouted, clinging to the Germany's arm.

Germany laughed and ruffled his friend's hair, "Sounds good, Italy."

Japan and England each shared a glance and could tell that they both felt as nervous as one another. Something was wrong. They knew it.

They all walked through the door and entered the hallway.

"America, vodka contest, da?" Russia laughed, punching the other nation gently in the arm.

"You will win and you know it," America punched him back.

"That's why I want to compete against you."

The wall across from them cracked slightly. England gasped. "Um, guys?" He tried to shake America and Italy on either side of him.

"You're an ass, Ivan."

"You're a lame-ass, Alfred."

"Drunk."

More cracks on the wall.

"Guys?"

The press found them.

"Prick."

The carpet was ripping.

"Douche."

Reporters were shouting.

"I could go for a Radler."

"Trump." Ivan snickered.

"You're the one who likes him!"

The chandelier shook.

"Cyka blyat!"

"This isn't Counter Strike!"

Flashing camera lights began blinding China and Russia.

The ground tremored ever so slightly.

"Guys!" England roared. He shoved himself away from America, and pointed at the wall. "What is going on!"

America looked at what was going on around him. The walls were ripping apart, the carpet was fraying and splitting, lights shook and flickered. "Fuck."

"What do you mean 'fuck?'" England shouted.

"This, but we, fuck…." he stammered.

"What's going on?" Italy cried out.

"This, I thought we did it right?!" America shouted.

"What?" France said, stepping back in shock. The ritual didn't work?

"America-kun, what is going on?" Japan had a hand on his shoulder. Nations from around the globe began to notice the quaking and flickering lights.

The tremors were increasing. The reporters started screaming and backing up as a circle formed around the eight nations. Cracks began to break the floor.

"America," England glared, pausing to draw a deep breath for his next tirade. "What happens when we do it wrong, you fucking idiot?"

"I-I, I don't know!" America shouted back.

The rest of the world began to gather around in shock, some screaming, some startled, some intrigued at the show.

"You-!" England tried to lunge for the younger nation, but he fell backwards as the ground continued to quake around them. The lighting fell around them, crushing a cameraman's skull, the steel frame stabbing a reporter into the ground through the stomach. The floor gave out from beneath them. A circular fissure surrounded England as his eyes widened in fear. He looked up at America, terrified, "Why didn't you do more research?" he screamed. The ground pressed further into itself around him, dust coming out from the cracks as it sunk.

"Iggy!" America shouted as the circle collapsed, sending England falling into the blackness beneath them. America jumped after him, and grabbed his hand before he could go down further. "Hold on!"

"I'm trying!" England screamed. His eyes were filled with tears from fear and the dust of the ceiling falling into them.

"China! Help me!" America screamed to his friend. The older man rushed over and grabbed onto America right as the floor gave out and the three of them fell through into the ground below.

France and Italy stood, paralyzed with fear, as their other friends went to the edge to shout for the ones who had just fallen. Germany looked back at Italy, "Italy!"

The smaller nation snapped back into movement, still scared, hands shaking as he looked around himself. The hall had become a disaster. There was a pool of blood where the cameraman had once stood. "Go help the reporters, Italy!" Germany shouted, then turned back to the pit.

Italy squeaked and ran over to the press. France was standing still in shock, now sober, when the floor beneath him crumbled away. He fell as Russia looked over, his screams alerting the others to his distress. "France!" Russia shouted. France disappeared into the abyss. Russia ran to the spot the man had once stood and shouted for him again as the floor gave under his feet as well. Germany was looking back and forth, frantic to save his five friends. This was not how today was supposed to turn out.

Italy turned back in time to see Germany fall into the pit. Japan rushed over before he could even blink and grabbed his hand, leaving the blond dangling in the pit. "GERMANY!" Italy screamed, rushing over as a chandelier fell in front of him. He jumped over the fixture and landed right on the edge of the chasm. However, he continued to slide and slipped past Japan and Germany, falling into the pit while screaming. Germany shouted after him and let go of Japan's hand, falling into the pit, calling after his lost friend. Japan stood back up, only to fall backwards onto the floor. His legs were gelatin. His body shook with fear as he looked around. The room was smoking, filled with dust that blocked his vision from seeing outside the circle. He could hear screaming all around him, the earth continuing to shake. Electricity was sparking above him, sparks showering down from broken wires, starting small fires on the carpets. Blood was everywhere. All he could think was, "What did we do wrong?" as the floor beneath him crumbled away, the blackness surrounding him as a rush of air blew his hair around. He lost consciousness right as the light above him turned into the same black below him, leaving him suspended in the guidance of the wind around him.

Hey guys! So, this is Corpsetalia! I hope you like the beginning chapter, I feel like the action was sufficient. Hopefully this will come out quickly and you will all like it! Please leave a like and follow me for more updates on the story. Leave a comment too! Have a great day, ya'll, and lemme know what you think.

Shout out to my boyfriend, Seth Wright, for helping me with the proofreading and details within this work. You really are good and I can't wait to work with you more.

And to anyone who understands the "Cyka blyat" quote from Russia, you are amazing. It is a joke that American gamers now use for Russian gamers because when they played together, that's what Russians yelled at Americans. It roughly equivalates to "fuck you" and has now become a joke amongst American gamers for Russian gamers.


	2. Chapter 2: Where the bloody fuck are we?

Everything hurt. Alfred could tell that a rib was broken as soon as he regained consciousness. He couldn't open his eyes from the pain. He laid still on the ground and tried to listen to his new surroundings while blood rushed through his ears. He could hear the creaking of old, rotted wood. Wind whistled faintly around him. His muscles twitched in his leg. He could hear someone groaning near him to his right. The floor beneath his back was cold. He tried to open his eyes faintly. Past the white film he could see a dimly lit room made from broken wood. He tried to turn his head and his vision went red. "Fuck," he muttered. He was pretty sure he may have a concussion too.

Someone behind him said, "Where, are we?" It was England's voice. Alfred opened his eyes once more, his vision clearer after the moments rest. He could hear Arthur stand up.

"I don't know," he responded. He continued to lie on the floor while he looked around the room. It appeared to be a Japanese styled classroom, but the desks and chairs were scattered everywhere, holes and gaps littered the floor. America turned his head and saw China laying on the floor next to him in a fetal position. "You ok, China?" he asked out.

China nodded his head and muttered "yes," before trying to slowly sit up. "I just do not feel too well about our situation."

"Me neither," England said as he began walk along the creaking floor. "America, get up and help us look around."

China began to walk around, making his way to the corner across from the doorway.

"No," America said, remaining still on the floor.

"You're fucking useless, you know that?" England chastised him.

Alfred could only sigh in response. China found a cabinet in the corner of the room. The shelves were overflowing with black hairs, stuffing the entire cabinet. He tried to open it, but it was locked shut.

"Ok, where the bloody fuck are we?" England asked as he took in their surroundings.

"Heh, you said fuck twice." America said, staring hard at the ceiling.

"Was that really necessary?" China asked, turning away from the cabinet he was looking at.

"Yeah, Iggy," America scolded. "Was that really necessary?"

"He was talking to you, you stupid git!" England yelled, rounding on the taller nation, who was still on the floor being useless. He was getting less patient with America. This was all his fault as it was.

That was when they heard children's laughter come from the hallway. The three men turned to the open door that led to the black hallway.

"Are there kids here?" America asked, trying to pick up his head as gently as he could.

"That's what it sounded like," China noted.

"America, get up, we have to go look." England walked over to try to help up his friend.

"You crazy white people," China muttered.

America cried out in pain as England wrapped his arms around his ribs. "Put me down!" America shouted.

"What's wrong now?" England asked.

"I'm pretty sure my rib is broken, dude." America winced as he sat himself up. "Listen, I'll stay here and get myself up, you guys go on ahead, ok?"

England and China looked at each other. That wasn't a smart idea. "I can't stand right now, and I want you guys to make sure that if there is a kid here, that they are not alone, kay?" America stared at them in waiting. They nodded and headed out into the dark hallway together. America laid himself back down on the floor and put his hands over his eyes. He was really freaked out, but he did not want to seem like he wasn't the same hero he always was. It didn't matter if he was scared to be alone in this decrepit place, if there was a kid here, they needed England and China more than him right now. He tried to sit up, listening to the building creak around him. He'd wait here for them to come back to while he looked closer at the room he landed in. "What did we do wrong?" he muttered as he limped over to the window.

* * *

Once they entered the hallway they could smell dust mold everywhere. "This place is disgusting." England muttered. China nodded in agreement.

"Where did that voice come from, you think?" China asked.

"I don't really know." England admitted. He looked to either side of him. There was some light in the hallway, but not much. His back to the doorway, on his right he saw what looked like the opening to a staircase, on his left he saw more hallway but couldn't see too far ahead. "Maybe the left?" He suggested.

China looked down the hall. "That looks like a good place to start." He looked back at England. He wanted to ask what happened at the meeting, why they were here. But he couldn't bring himself to ask at the moment. They started down the hall, listening for any more laughter. They came upon a hall going to the right and a stairwell ahead of them.

"Which way now?" China asked.

"Well, I don't imagine we'd all hear children's laughter from upstairs. Should we go right?" The soft patter of footsteps raced across above them. They shared a look for a split second before heading toward the stairwell in unison. "That decided that," England muttered as he hurried along the steps, only to stop at the second landing.

"What is this?" China said in his confusion at the sight before him. A rope tethered off the rest of the stairs from them, a sign in the center saying "No Adults Allowed." Behind the rope desks were stacked on top of one another in a barricade about 8 feet tall, teetering above them.

"How did this?" England could sense something near them. Behind them. He quickly turned, staring into the face of a soft red glow of a high schooler. The boy looked as though he was fading in and out of existence. "Who?" he tried to start. The young man grabbed his arm, he could his skin being burned beneath his overcoat. He cried out in pain, alerting China to the presence.

"What?" China shouted. The ghost let out an ear splitting shriek, but he let go of England for a second to reach out for China.

"Move!" England shouted, pushing China along down the stairs. They both ran back to the same crossroads as before.

"We should warn America," China reasoned, pointing back down the hall for the classroom.

England saw the ghost gliding down the stairs, neck hanging grotesquely to the side, as if the living version of him had been poorly hung. "We can't, we have to lead this thing away from him." England started to run to the left down the hall, China following suit. Behind them, they could hear the ghost laughing and wheezing. They passed two classrooms before reaching a chasm in the floor. The hole was pitch black, too long for them to jump across without falling into the hole. They turned around, the ghost about 8 meters back. The speaker above them clicked to life, the ghost now 7 meters away. "The doctor will see you now, Arthur." It clicked off as the door to a classroom forcefully slide itself open.

"I don't like any of our options." China stated, breathing heavily.

"You think I do?" England looked into the room a little. There was no light inside except for what was filtering in from the hallway.

"I did not say such a thing." China barked out. Four meters. England made a faint whine, grabbed China's hand, and ran into the classroom. The paper door shut behind them. The ghost could be seen by his flame, heard from his banging on the door. The door refused to open. Not even vibrating from the fierce pounding. England squated down to the floor, head in his hands, while China had his hands on his knees, panting. "What is going on?" China demanded.

England put his hands down and looked around himself. "I don't honestly know." He could see desks tipped over, chairs scattered about and…. Oh.

"But you know how, don't you?" China walked over to him.

England ignored him, crawling slowly over to what he was staring at. "Arthur, answer me!" China pleaded. "I need to know what is going on here!"

England reached a hand out into the darkness, finding something hard to hold in his grasp. He pulled his hand back to where he could see. It was a child's skull. Both front teeth missing. The skull was so small. China screamed at the sight while England covered his mouth with his hand. He could feel his eyes filling with tears, he held the skull close. He knew, he _knew_ , this was one of his people. _Where the fuck are we_ , he pleaded with his mind for an answer. China continued to scream as tears ran down England's face. His people had died here. Who was doing this? Was America ok?

* * *

America knew two things before he heard England cry out in the hallway, followed by a stampede of footsteps. He knew that even he could not get the window open, even if he threw chairs at them. And that they were in an abandoned elementary school. "Heavenly Host" was what the newspaper on the wall called it. From that, he learned from the broken Japanese that it was shut down after a murder-kidnapping by a teacher at the school. He couldn't learn much else besides that whoever wrote in red ink on the paper, wanted to hang him. What he learned after hearing the scream was that England and China were in trouble, and they probably needed him. He heard an ungodly shriek as he ran out the door and towards the screams of his friends at the left end of the hallway. He reached a crossroads and couldn't see down the right hallway, but he saw that there was a stairwell straight ahead. Alfred knew he didn't have any time to spare, but he couldn't help the one thought from stopping him for a split second, _what should I do?_

* * *

That's up to you guys, what should Alfred do, go up the stairs, or down the right hallway? Please leave a review to vote and once I am ready for the next section of their story to go up, I'll stop the tally and see what Alfred will decide. I know it's cheap tricks but I honestly wanted you guys to decide because I have two ideas for it to continue with. Thank you guys for reading and have a wonderful day, ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3: Shut Up, Nurse Man

Running down a moldy hallway in the first floor of an abandoned elementary school with a screaming France close behind him and a laughing Russia in front of him and an evil oni behind all of them was not what Japan had imagined would happen to him at all throughout his life. After this morning's ceremony, however, he was beginning to believe in anything. It had been a few hours since the trio had found themselves landed in "Heavenly Host Elementary," and already Japan could feel his energy being drained from him. But that was not important at the moment, he needed to run, and he needed to run faster than France. Russia turned left in front of the front hall, the others following in close pursuit, throwing themselves up the stairs to escape from the vengeful spirit. Once on the second floor, they ran toward the infirmary, the room they had found the key for in the basement before the ghost found them. "Hurry with that damn door!" France shouted at Russia as he threw the key to the larger man.

Russia stopped in front of the door, caught the key, and quickly fiddled with it to unlock the infirmary. "Faster, please!" Japan spit out, noting the red spirit climbing the final step of the stairs.

"I am doing what I can!" Russia shouted back as the key fit itself into the hole. The spirit only a few feet away. Russia turned the key, the lock clicking as the ghost reached out her hand for Japan's face.

"Be with me," she hissed out in Japanese.

"Open the door!" France pushed through as Russia threw the door open, grabbing the Japanese man by his collar, moving him from the ghost's fingertips a mere centimeter from his eyes. It shrieked, head thrown back, and lunged forward, door slamming shut in it's face. Russia stood in front of the door, breathing hard with his hands on his knees while Japan fell to the floor. France was pacing in a small circle, hyperventilating, whispering in hurried French.

"Just like home, is it not?" Russia let out a small smile.

"Your home is shit if it is anything like this," France turned on Ivan, a leer on his face.

"This is not the place to be fighting, we need to stay calm and work with one another, please." Japan said to both as he tried to stand up.

"I was only trying to make light of the situation." Russia said, frowning.

"We need to get out of the situation, not make light of it!" France shouted.

"Both of you, calm down." Japan held out his hands to both men, standing in between them.

France huffed angrily, turning away to look at the infirmary. It was dark, but there was a faint light in the room. A desk with some posters decorated the wall, cabinets on either side. France walked over to the shelves, they were filled with medical supplies. "Great, no water," he muttered. He was becoming dehydrated. Due to all of the planning for the ceremony, he forgot to drink water all of yesterday, and hadn't had any this morning. He knew he needed water, as soon as possible. Next to the left cabinet, he saw two cotton beds pushed together, a curtain at the end of the bed. On the desk, he noticed a journal that was stained red, he tried to open the front cover, but it appeared to be glued shut.

Japan stood next to him, looking at the cabinets. "We should see if we can find any useful supplies in here, in case one of us gets hurt." France nodded in agreement. Japan picked up a small bottle, half full with rubbing alcohol. "This should be good." He said.

Russia sat down on the edge of the bed, bags under his eyes revealing how tired he was. "Do you think we could rest here?" He asked Japan.

Japan had a bad feeling in his gut about the room. He didn't want to rest here, or any of his friends to either. "I do not think we should rest here, I do not feel it safe to do so."

"I say do what you want, it's not like we can leave with that thing outside our door." He tossed an old bottle back onto the shelf.

Japan felt that the ghost was gone, but he could not be certain until he looked beyond that door. He was much too vulnerable to open the only barrier between him and that demon, and he couldn't force Russia to stand up to it, he was too exhausted to fight it off. Although, Japan noted, he was taking the situation well, which he appreciated since the atmosphere was making him almost too depressed to stand being here. Still, they needed to get out of this room and keep looking for the others. The first spirit they came across in one of the classrooms told them that they and five other souls had entered the medium. The blue spirit noted, though, that it felt as though over 500 million souls screamed at once when they entered before all falling silent, the eight remaining. All of their citizens, he wondered what was happening at home….

He needed to find a weapon. They needed to get out. Soon. "France, do you see anything we can use to defend ourselves?" Japan asked, looking at the other cabinet.

"Just a pair of scissors." France said, holding up a pair of old, rusty scissors. That were too red.

"Is that blood on it?" Japan reached for the scissors.

France looked closely at the blades, eyes widening once he recognized the faded crust of red-brown. He jolted, dropping the scissors to the floor with a yelp, as if they had burned him. The scissors snapped at the bolt when they crashed into the wooden floor. "Shit!" France picked up the broken pieces.

"You broke them?" Russia asked, trying to see around the French man's back.

"This is not good." France stared at the blades, trying to hopelessly put the pieces back together.

"Well, I suppose now we have two blades to use instead of just one," Japan suggested.

Russia smiled faintly, "Maybe it was ok you dropped our only defense then, France."

"I do not need this from you, communist." France spit out at Russia, pointing one of the blades at him. Russia's eyes became darker.

"France, calm down, we cannot fight." Japan held France's other arm back, preventing him from moving forward and lunging at the Russian.

"Can you blame me?" France turned on Japan. Japan could see a faint, black outline around France's head. "All he has done is antagonize me, and you are defending him!" France pointed the blade at Japan instead. "This is not a fun time and we need to stop acting like it is!" France shouted.

"I understand your concern, but please, put the scissors down." Japan tried to grab hold of one of France's hands in order to steal the blade from him. "You do not need to be so quick to anger now."

France pulled his hand back angrily. "If you understood then you would be on my side."

"We cannot be focused on sides, we need to stick together." Russia defended, standing up from the cot. France looked as if he was going to scream, his face becoming somewhat blurry.

"Oh, now you care about sticking together? You hash." France spit at Russia

Russia looked down at the new stain on his sports coat. He looked back up at France. "I have always cared, you are the one who does not seem to care about sticking together." France turned to face Russia, Japan taking the chance to reach for his hand.

"Me? Not care!" France threw the blades down to the floor, one of them sticking up from the floorboard. "How dare you suggest such a thing!" He shoved Russia, who fell back down onto the bed. Japan grabbed France's arm to pull him back, the French man turning on him, throwing him off and to the ground. "Get off me!" He shouted, pulling his fist back above his head to hit Japan. Russia jumped up from the bed, tackling France to the ground. Japan grabbed onto the desk to stand up, the other two scuffling on the floor. After a few moments of grunting and rolling around, Russia found himself on top of France, legs on other side of his waste, arms pinned above his head. "Let go of me, you brute!" France screamed.

Japan noted that his face looked darker than only moments ago. It looked like there was a dark cloud around him. "Let me leave! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" France tried to thrash about under Russia, kicking his legs and wailing on.

"What should we do, Russia?" Japan asked, trying to mask the fear he felt for his friend.

"Get off me! I'll kill you!" France screamed into Russia's face.

"Yeah, ok, sure you could," Russia muttered.

"Russia, please do something, I do not think he is handling our situation well," Japan stated.

In response, Russia punched France in the face, knocking him out. "I do not think he handled himself well, either." Russia stood up, brushing the black dust off his coat. It sorta worked, only a few marks of the black on his tan suit jacket.

Japan went over to France's side, lifting his eyelids to examine his eyes, middle and ring finger on his neck looking for a pulse. It was quick, but it started to slow down to match France's breathing. "He's alive." He looked over to Russia, who had sat back down on the bed.

"I wasn't aiming to kill." Russia took off his coat.

"I will forgive you for him for hitting him." Japan looked back to France. Surprisingly, his face looked brighter, he appeared calm despite the slight bloody nose.

"Da, thanks." Russia moved to lay down.

"Wait, you need to help me move him to the bed." Japan motioned to France.

"Do I really have to?" Russia asked. He looked exhausted.

"I will do the lifting, I just need you to help guide me over and place him on the bed comfortably." Japan put his arms under France's upper back and knees and began to pick him up. He was oddly light, _when was the last time France ate?_ He wondered. Russia helped guide Japan to the bed and helped shift France around on the cot.

"Cleaner than I thought they'd be," Russia noted.

Japan nodded. "What do you think happened to him?" He asked, motioning for Russia to walk with him to the other side of the room.

"It was like Versaille all over again," Russia leaned against the wall.

"Did you notice anything, um, odd, about him?"

"You mean besides the breakdown?" Russia chuckled awkwardly, crossing his arms.

"Anything," Japan said.

Russia shrugged. "I know he has not been doing well since he saw we were in this place and his suit had gotten dirty in the fall."

"Did you see the dark cloud around him during the fight?" Japan asked.

"Dark cloud?" Russia looked down, thinking. "I mean, I could describe his face as, almost blurry, filled with anger, but I do not think I noticed a dark cloud." He looked into Japan's eyes. "What did you see?" His eyebrows were furrowed with concern.

Japan noted that Russia was actually kinder recently, seemed to care about others more. It made him more uncomfortable than he was before. "I thought I could see a dark cloud hanging over him, it got darker until you knocked him out."

"That is, not normal." Russia stated.

"Is any of this?" Japan retorted.

"You have a fair point." Russia said.

A moment of silence. "Do you think it was the stress?" Russia asked.

"Most likely, but with that cloud, I am honestly not sure." Japan thought for a moment, he knew it could be dangerous but, "We should let him rest up in here, maybe the sleep will let him feel better."

"What should we do then, wait around for him to wake up again?" Russia went over to the door, trying to see through the window.

"That would be ideal, but we need to know more about what is going on here." Japan said.

Russia nodded in agreement. "We can lock him in here, prevent more of those ghosts from getting in, let him rest. By the time we would come back he would be well again."

"That sounds good, we should try to find out more about this place, why we are here, and how to get out."

"Good idea." Russia said. "Where should we go first?"

"We did not get a good look at the entryway, remember?" Russia nodded. "We should go there first." Japan said.

"Alright," Russia walked back to the cot to pick up his coat. "Japan?"

"What is it?" He asked, walking over next to him.

"Did France have a bloody nose?" Russia asked.

Japan looked at France on the cot, still unconscious. However, his bloody nose was….

"It, it's gone." Japan stated.

"This is really weird." Russia commented.

"We need to find out what is going on, fast." Japan said, heading to the door. He pressed his ear to the door, "Nothing."

Russia put back on his coat. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." Japan threw the door open. "It's gone." He said, looking into the dark hallway. There was nothing but a broken building beyond the doorway. "Let's go." Japan walked into the hall. Russia locked the door behind himself. They turned to go, Japan stopping for a second to look back at the door.

"Are you ok?" Russia asked while looking at Japan.

"Yes, I am fine. Sorry." He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. The pair walked down to the stairs, Japan wondering if the shadow he saw in his peripheral that flashed behind the window of the door was real. _Probably my imagination,_ he thought. Together, they made their way down to the entryway of the school.

* * *

Sorry for the super long note, I wanted to address the guest in the reviews and I couldn't in any other way. Thank you guys again for continuing to read my work and, as always, all feedback is appreciated. Have a great day guys, more will hopefully be coming out soon, if not within a week or so.

To address the guest reviewer from Chapter 2; thank you for your review and your care for my story's ability to remain on this website. I reread the rules and guidelines, and I think my poll was fine, since my story is not interactive. What I meant through that poll was "I have two ideas, but I will only write one, what do you guys think I should do without revealing what will happen," essentially, I needed viewer guidance due to the struggles I was having with deciding. The only interaction there is me with my audience, not the story and the audience. I did not mean to imply that there would be two different versions to this story resulting in a choose your own adventure, therefore, my poll was within the guidelines of the website. As for the category this is in, I will take the risks until the website themselves address it. I am literally a nobody on this site, I do not think they will care about one of thousands of mislabelled stories on the website. I personally find these rules outdated and not followed by more than just me and my one work. Thank you again for your concern, the review, and your support. As for your PS, we have not gotten to Italy's realm yet, that will be later on when we will see his interaction with the world around him; I think that was what you were addressing in your review. For Romano, I also did not include Austria (who started the first world war), or Turkey in the story, or Canada (who fought as well), so I was unfair to more than just Romano. I wanted only these characters in the story I am innovating, so that is who I will only be addressing; maybe at the end they will come into play, we will have to wait and see. For Prussia, I imagined he was not at the meeting, or was at the bar on the other side of the building, thus not noticing Germany's disappearance. Maybe in the "real world" he is trying to do something to save his brother, but as per the lore of corpse party, once you enter, you are forgotten by those in our dimension, which I imagine would alter all of world history and result in Prussia not needing to be addressed. Sorry for the long note, I just wanted to defend my side of the poll and address you personally, I wish I could've been able to PM you instead. Thank you again, and I hope you continue to read my story. Have a wonderful day, your feedback was appreciated.


End file.
